Weirdo's in Wonderland
by midnight 345
Summary: Two best friends fall down the rabbit hole and find themselfs in Wonderland! With Alice captured by the Red Queen they must help to save her and Wonderland. Humor, Romance, Friendship and Drama. Are you ready for the ride? Read and find out.


**( Hi this Rachel and Katieann and when watching Alice in Wonderland this morning, we both thought what would happen if we fell down the rabbit hole. Right now Rachel is eating an apple like a hamster ( Hey!) and I'm watching her in wonder. Now that's out of the way on with the story! Xxxx) **

On to Wonderland!

**( Katieann's pov )**

When I woke up in the morning I looked out the window and sighed. The sky was covered with grey clouds blocking out the sun completely. Why couldn't it sunny like I wanted it to be. It seems

like Scotland is never sunny at all and when it is sunny almost, everywhere is crowded. My body was ached with tiredness and I lay there waiting for my mind to function properly. After a while I got bored and decided to get up. Slowly I walked over to my dresser and studied my t-shirts for a while. Eventually I chose my favourite long sleeved purple top and my other favourite pair of dark blue jeans. I looked into the mirror and grunted at the site of my mess of a hair. I brushed it until it was smooth and then pulled it into a ponytail.

And straight after I'd brushed my teeth my phone rang so loud that I nearly had a heart attack. I rushed over to the phone, read the caller I.D wondering who was bugging me this early in the morning. The phone flashed my best friend Rachel's name so I pressed the accept button, knowing that she would keep on phoning me until I would answer.

" Hello?" I said while trying to make my bed with one hand, which was proving to be very difficult.

" Hi. My butt hurts. I tripped over the cat and landed right on my butt!" Rachel whined in a Charlie the unicorn voice.

Laughing I sat down on my bed and listened to Rachel go on about how her cat Tilly got in her way while she was walking down the hallway. Once again Rachel was showing how weird she could be. But still she was the best friend that anyone could ask for.

" So do you wanna go out?" I asked when she was done her rant about her clumsily morning.

" Yeah sure. I wanna look for rabbit holes." I could almost picture Rachel with a big cheesy smile on her face jumping up and down on her bed with excitement.

" Rachel you really need to stop watching Alice in Wonderland." I said chuckling remembering how much she loved that film.

" Hey! I haven't watched it in weeks! And you love that movie too and you know it." I smiled to myself as I ran down the stairs to get some breakfast.

" Okay so I'll meet you at the woods in ten minutes?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen stepping over my two sound asleep Labradors.

" Okay I'll see you there."

Then with a quick goodbye I hanged up the phone and walked over to the fridge. I looked over the contents of food and pulled out a carton of yogurt and the orange juice bottle. I put them down on the counter and took out one slice of bread with a plate as well. I looked over to the clock and saw that it was now ten o'clock on the dot so I had seven minutes left to eat. As quickly as I could I ran over to the fridge and got the butter out, spread it over the bread and ate it in a rush. I then devoured the yogurt and poured myself some orange juice. Walking up stairs while gulping down the juice I went to go and tell my mum were I was going.

Once I had told her I ran back down stairs slipped on my black flats, grabbed my brown leather bag and my phone off the counter. When outside I realised it was a little chilly but I couldn't be bothered to go back in. I walked through my street with speed avoiding the looks from some people in the house's I passed. I know what your thinking and yeah me and my friends are the weirdo's of our neighbourhood but hey like I always say if you don't like it then you can piss off.

When looked up I saw that I was just about to turn into the woods and just when I was about walk down the path to our meeting spot someone wrapped their arms around my waist. Letting out a screech, I punched the person's arms down and wheeled around ready to slap the person's face until I saw who it was.

**( Rachel's pov )**

I woke up in the morning I groaned when I saw that it was morning. All that I wanted right now was to go back to sleep but I knew that I'd slept _way _to long. So I began to get out of bed before I changed my mind. As I climbed wearily out of my bed, my cat, Tilly let out a screech as I realised I had kicked him out of the end of the bed.

"What the hell is happening up there?" My mum shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing! The cat fell off my bed!" I screamed back.

"Hurry up and get dressed! Its 9:50 and everybody is dressed and ready but you!"

"Okaaay!"

I rushed to get my elbow-length white and blue t-shirt and faded blue jeans, then ran downstairs for breakfast. On my way through the hall my cat ran through my legs and I fell flat on my backside.

"OWWWW!" I said. I got up, rubbing my ass in pain and walked through to the kitchen.

I grabbed some pancakes out of breadbin and a glass of milk and shoved them down in one go. Then I picked up my phone and pressed on my best friends name Katieann. After the 3rd ring she picked up and answered drearily, "Hello?"

"Hi…my butt hurts. I tripped over the cat, and landed right on my butt!" I whined to Katieann, who was laughing her head off while listening to me whine and groan.

" So you wanna come out?" Katieann asked once I was done whining.

" Yeah sure. I wanna look for rabbit holes." I replied with a giant peachy grin on my face, knowing no matter how much she wanted to, she could never get away from me.

" Rachel you really need to stop watching Alice and Wonderland."

" Hey! I haven't watched it in weeks! And you love that movie too and you know it!"

" Okay so I'll meet you at the woods in ten minutes?"

" Okay see you there."

I shouted out to my mum to tell her I'm going to meet Katieann and ran up the street. I decided to

text Katieann where I was so I texted her ` Just left house `. When I just got to the woods I then saw Katieann and hugged her from behind just to scare her.

Katieann then turned around quickly with her hand out stretched about to slap me across my face. But when she saw it was me she stopped and instead slapped me on the arm very hard.

" Ouch!" I yelped from the sting of were she had hit me. Katieann put her hands on her hips with a smug smile on her face. " Well you shouldn't have scared me like that!" I laughed cheerily and grabbed her wrist and pulled her deeper into the woods ignoring her protests.

As we ran the trees flew pass us and the woods echoed with my laughter. Still running I looked around for any sign of holes in the ground but was disappointed to find that I couldn't see any.

" Rachel I don't think that there is going to be any rabbit holes in these woods. Maybe we should go and look in the field next to the park." Katieann said while tugging on my shoulder in the other direction.

I sighed beginning to think that maybe she was right and turn around to found her, but when I took one step forward my leg fell straight through the ground. I instantly screamed and yanked my leg out of the ground, worried that something would grab my leg. But when I looked down my eyes widened when I saw that what I had tripped over was a rabbit hole!

**( Nobody's pov ) **

Both Katieann and Rachel looked down the rabbit hole in a mix of shock and excitement. Rachel being the more excitable one was a bit more excited than Katieann and Katieann being the more cautious one was a bit more anxious.

Rachel jumped up in amazement while Katieann was bending over looking start into the hole. The hole was dark and very deep by the look of it which didn't help Katieann's fear of heights. Just the thought of how far the fall would go made her feel sick at the thought of it. And though Rachel also had a thing about heights wasn't thinking about the fall and was instead thinking about having tea with the March Hare, the Dormouse and the Mad Hatter.

Rachel started tugging on Katieann's sleeve trying to get her attention. Which did happen after a few second of tugging and calling her name a couple of times. Katieann slowly turned her head to look at Rachel who had a big smile on her face.

" We've done it." Rachel said grabbing Katieann's hands. " We've found Wonderland!"

Rachel then screamed with happiness and started to jump up and down doing her happy dance. It did take a while for Katieann to join in with the dance but still her mind was still pondering whether Wonderland was really at the bottom of the hole, or were they just getting their hopes a bit too high and was about to jump into a hole that they probably will never get out of.

Eventually they stopped dancing and looked down the hole again and this time they both shared a feeling of worry and yet, they were both dieing to jump down and escape this world of sane people and tea less parties.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel asked Katieann.

Katieann looked over at Rachel and after a second she smiled at her. " Of course I'm sure! It's Wonderland who wouldn't want to go there. And besides" Katieann looked down the hole and smiled with glee. " I'll finally be able to meet Johnny Depp." Rachel laughed and so did Katieann and they took each others hand and at the same time jumped into the hole forgetting the world and the people they'd left behind.

**( Okay guys that's the first chapter done! And in our next chapter we will continue our quest to Wonderland. Please comment and tell us what you enjoyed. Bye bye. Xxx ) **


End file.
